Halloween Huntapalooza
Halloween Huntapalooza is an in-game event on the Hunter Ocean, run by Aacprduction and Trilian to celebrate Halloween 2009 made specifically for pirates in the flag Saints And Sinners. Dates and Information about the Competitions Ahoy me mateys! Fouls beasts be threatening our booty aswell as our lives! Help save us by mustering up yer courage and defeating the wicked witches, deadly demons, and ghastly ghosts with yer crew. No worries mate, for we will reward ye handsomely! Weekly Prize Events These will last for approximately 6 days and a smaller prize will be given out for each week. Week One - October 9th to October 15th Week Two - October 16th to October 22nd Week Three - October 23rd to October 29th A total of 180,000poe will be given out in weekly events. Grand Prize Events These will last approximatly 3 weeks and will have one large prize given out at the end. Duration - October 9th - October 29th A total of 150,000poe and 1 customed sloop will be given out, Competition One - The Wicked Witch Hunt Avast, wicked witches be upon our shores. We be giving a hefty prize to the crew who can slay the most! Below be more info on how to collect yer reward! Weekly Prize - 20,000poe ~Win the most pillage battles in a week ~Includes PvPs and Brigand/Barbarian Battles Grand Prize - 50,000poe ~Win the most pillage battles in a month ~Includes PvPs and Brigand/Barbarian Battles Last updated: 10/30/09 }} Competition Two - The Night of the Living Dead Beware! Once a week the devilish demons will rise from the dead in an attempt to steal our booty! We be offering a bounty to the brave crew who can save us! Choose carefully a day upon which to unite your crew and destroy as many devils as ye can in one night! Below be more info on how to claim yer reward. Weekly Prize - 20,000poe ~Get the mose pillage battle wins in 1 day of the week ~Includes PvPs and Brigand/Barbarian Battles Grand Prize - 50,000 ~Get the most pillage battle wins in 1 day of the month ~Includes PvPs and Brigand/Barbarian Battles Last updated: 10/30/09 }} Competition Three - Plunge into the Demon's Lair Beware me mateys, troubled times be ahead. The Demons are planning to rise up and plunder our beloved islands of all our riches! We be lookin' fer a crew to lead an attack before they strike into the Demon's Lair itself! But beware, for every time a demon gets the best of ye, there's no tellin' what they'll do. Below be more details on how to collect yer reward. Weekly Prize - 20,000poe ~Get the best average of wins and losses in pillage battles during the week (Divide the total wins by the total amount of battles) ~Must complete a total of 15 pillage battle wins during the week ~Includes PvP and Brigand/Barbarian Battles ~Disengages do not affect the total battles Grand Prize - 50,000poe ~Get the best average of wins and losses in pillage battles during the month (Divide the total wins by the total amount of battles) ~Must complete a total of 45 pillage battles (15 each week) won during the month ~Includes PvP and Brigand/Barbarian Battles ~Disengages do not affect the total battles Last updated: 10/30/09 ''* = Does not meet that 15 or 45 win requirement }} Competition Four - Ghostbuster Tryouts The legendary ghostbusters team be lookin' for the help of one crew to slay the wretched ghosts. Rumor has it that the legendary team will only take the best of the best. Below be more info on how to get on the team and collect yer reward! Grand Prize - Haunted Sloop ~During the competition, the royals will be watching every member of the crews to see whom helps and contributes both time and effort the most. We will then get together and vote on who deserves something special. ~The winner will recieve a Halloween-Themed Renamed, Painted Orange/Orange Sloop! Other Details *At the end of every competition, the prize money will be awarded to the captain of the winning crew. He/She is highly recommended to share the prize money with those who helped win the competition. *In the event of tie, the prize money will be split *Please do not edit this page. Only Aacprduction or Trilian should edit this page, as they are the official event holders Category:In-game events